Promise
by insane-o-matic-echidna
Summary: ............I'll keep this promise to Sonic.......


Promise  
  
A/N: Blahblaredy I don't own Sonic. BIG DEAL. BUT I WANNA OWN TAILS*sniff* DAMN YOU YUJI NAKA!  
  
Disclaimer: This is a keyuuuuuttttteeeee ficcie of Sonic and Tails. SO THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE ROMANTICALLY IMPAIRED GO AWAY! BUZZ OFF! AND IF YOU FLAME ME I WILL CALL AMY TO STALK YOU! This is devoted to MilesTAiLSPrower-007 WHO IS THE COOLEST. Read his fics or I'll MAKE VECTOR EAT YOU! BY the way this is set after the Sonic 3 saga. So i'd make Tails age around 5.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonic was staggering around his house, having woken up at aroundish midday again. He was looking for Tails to have some fun, since Sonic had took a break from fighting a stupid annoying fat childish idiot.  
  
Tails was working on his engines again, Sonic was amazed at how the little kit was so clever. But still, the fox was missing out on something, something Sonic never had. An education.  
  
"Hey little guy" Sonic exclaimed in his usually cool and cheerful tone.  
  
"Hey Sonic" Tails exclaimed in an equally happy voice.  
  
"So baby bro, what do ya wanna do today?" Sonic said.  
  
"Ummm..... work on machines"  
  
".................(pouts)........okay"  
  
"I'm only kidding, Sonic, you're getting as gullible as a certain Red Echidna I know"  
  
Sonic was again shocked, he couldn't understand that a 5 year old could use wording such as gullible and IN a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Y'know Sonic, I'm getting bored"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I ask you something Sonic?  
  
"Mmm hum"  
  
"Can I go to school?"  
  
"..................................Yes"  
  
"YAY! Sonic, I love you!"  
  
Tails hugged him. But Sonic really didn't want Tails to go. Not at all.  
  
Cut to School.-OFFICE  
  
"We'd be happy to accept Miles in this school" The headmaster(principal) said happily.  
  
"Thank you" Sonic replied "Didya hear that little buddy? You can go to school"  
  
Sonic scooped Tails up into his arms, Tails nuzzled against Sonic's chest and quietly fell asleep.  
  
"I sure hope this DOES go well" Sonic said, worried.  
  
School day-  
  
Tails got up at 6 am quite hyperactive and even more bubbly than usual. He woke Sonic up, making Sonic cranky but he offered to do breakfast.  
  
*frying bacon*"Y'know Tails going to school is hard on a empty stomach"  
  
"I'll take your word for it Sonic, you would eat your way through a whole house"  
  
"Hmmph"  
  
Sonic served the breakfast. They ate in silence, Tails in excitement and Sonic in sorrow.  
  
As soon as Sonic finished his plate he put his hand on Tails'/  
  
"Huh? Sonic, what's wrong?"  
  
"Tails, I want you to promise me that if anything goes wrong, you'll tell me"  
  
"kay Sonic, HEY IT'S TIME! YYYAAAAAYYY!"  
  
"*Chuckle*"  
  
So, Sonic drove there in his car with Tails.  
  
SCHOOL-  
  
"Tails, I love you little bro"  
  
*BRING*  
  
"I love ya too" And so Tails kissed Sonic on the cheek and toddled off.  
  
Sonic didn't leave until Tails went in. He was scared, why? Because of the 2 tails.  
  
CLASSROOM  
  
"Okay, children put up your coats" The teacher said.  
  
Tails stood next to the teacher.  
  
"Children, I'd like you to welcome a new person to our class, Mile Prowler!"  
  
"Ummmmm.. Miles Prower" Tails whispered, trying to be polite.  
  
"Oh.. um Miles Prower sorry"  
  
"More like Dorky McLamewad if ya ask me" a kid from the class shouted  
  
"WELL, NOBODY ASKED YOU!" Tails shouted.  
  
"Now, now boys try to be polite. Now children let's draw"  
  
Tails got his crayons and paper and sat on a lone table.  
  
He began to draw Sonic. Quite good, really consiering his age.  
  
"Hey, is that your boyfriend?"The nasty boy peeped on Tails shoulder.  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"You have TWO tails, that is extra dorky"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
The kid thumped Tails on the shoulder.  
  
"Owwwww"  
  
"Oh double tails won't help you"  
  
"THEY WILL!"  
  
With that Tails spin attacked on the other child. He fell to the floor and sobbed:"I didn't keep your promise Sonic".  
  
OFFICE  
  
"I'm disapointed in you Tails"the head snapped.  
  
Tails sniffled.  
  
The door opened to reveal a meloncholy looking Sonic. All he did was scoop up Tails and leave.  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
"Tails, why did you-"  
  
"Sonic, he hurt me. Are you angry with me?"  
  
"Disapointed"  
  
Tails broke down into tears, this was the first time Sonic had ever been negative to him.  
  
Sonic let Tails cry on him.  
  
"Oh Tails, don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt you, it's my fault I sent you to that..that place"  
  
"Sniffle, Do you still love me?"  
  
"Tails, I'd love you if you painted me pink"  
  
"Thanks Sonic". And with that, Tails fell asleep.  
  
IN SONIC'S CAR:  
  
Tails is sleeping on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic stops by a pizza parlor.  
  
Sonic's house:  
  
"Wake up lil' bro" Sonic cooed.  
  
"Yeah?" Tails muttered.  
  
"PIZZA!"  
  
"Sonic, I don't deserve this"  
  
"You do Tails for bein' my sweet lil' bro"  
  
So Tails and Sonic ate their pizza while Tails explained to Sonic what happened.  
  
"Oh lil' guy I'm sorry"  
  
"I love you Sonic" Tails muzzled into Sonic clearly wanting a snooze again.  
  
"I love you too Miles" Sonic put his arm around the little fox and cuddled him. "I'll always love you".  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AWWW. WAS THAT SWEET? PLEASE TELL ME I'M GOOD! REEVVVIEEEEEWWWWW! 


End file.
